Harry James Potter: A Hamilton Spoof
by maddy.ll
Summary: "How does a famous, orphan, son of a mudblood and a blood traitor, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in Little Whinging by Surrey, England, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and an auror?" "Angelina! Alicia! And Katie!" "Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?" The story of Harry Potter told using Lin-Manuel Miranda's "Hamilton". Slight AU aspects & OOC.


**Hello! So... I love Hamilton. I love Harry Potter. So this happened! Some songs I've had to spoof more than others (Like this one). There is a slight AU aspect to it, since all of Act II songs take place Post-Hogwarts and I needed stuff to kind of fit, so I kind of had to use my imagination. Basically, sticks as close to canon as possible, with a few twists and OOC in the later songs.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **All Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling and all Hamilton stuff belongs to Lin Manuel-Miranda**

* * *

 **[DRACO MALFOY]  
** How does a famous, orphan, son of a mudblood and a blood traitor, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in Little Whinging by Surrey, England, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and an auror?

 **[HERMIONE GRANGER]  
** The living martyr, patronus of his father without a father  
Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder  
By havin' a best friend who was a lot smarter  
By fourteen, they put him in a tournament with a binding charter

 **[NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM]  
** And every day while muggles were being slaughtered and thrown  
Away, on Privet Drive he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The wizard was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

 **[RON WEASLEY]  
** Then a half-giant came, and his excitement reigned  
Our man saw his future begin to kindle flames  
Put a wand up to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And then he tore away his chains, a testament to his pain

 **[MALFOY]  
** Well the word got around, they said, "This is so insane, man!"  
Harry James Potter would be coming and would meet his fans  
"Get your education, and learn from whence you came, cuz  
The world already knows your name!  
What's your name, man?"

 **[HARRY POTTER]  
** Harry James Potter  
My name is Harry James Potter  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait

 **[GINNY WEASLEY]  
** When he was one, his parents split, Voldemort was ridden  
Ten years later, see Harry on Privet, Forbidden  
Half fed, running from them real quick  
Glasses thick

 **[STUDENTS]  
** And Dudley got fatter but his cousin was still a stick

 **[RON & (STUDENTS)]  
**Moved next to his cousin, the cousin threw a fit and cried  
Left him nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside  
A voice saying "(Harry) you gotta (fend) for (yourself)"  
He started retreatin' and readin' every textbook on his shelf

 **[MALFOY & (STUDENTS)]  
**There would've been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Forced into workin', for protection for his late mother's sister  
Cookin' breakfast, lunch and dinner and other things he couldn't afford  
(Learnin') just every spell he can get his hands in  
(Plannin') for the future, seen him now as he stands on (oooh)  
The bow of the boats headed for a new school  
At Hogwarts you can be a new man

 **[STUDENTS & (POTTER)]  
**At Hogwarts you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
At Hogwarts you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
At Hogwarts you can be a new man

 **[FEMALE STUDENTS]  
** At Hogwarts

 **[MALE STUDENTS]  
** Hogwarts

 **[POTTER]  
** Just you wait

 **[STUDENTS & (STUDENTS)]  
**Harry James Potter (Harry James Potter)  
The world was waiting for you  
(World was waiting for you)  
You would never back down  
You never learned to take your time  
Oh, Harry James Potter (Harry James Potter)  
When the country sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

 **[MALFOY & (STUDENTS)]  
**The boats have crossed the great lake now, see if you can spot him  
(just you wait)  
Another muggle-raised, comin' up from the bottom  
(Just you wait)  
His classmates will destroy his rep, Britain will never forget him

 **[RON/NEVILLE]  
** We fought with him

 **[HERMIONE]  
** Me? I'd die for him

 **[DUMBLEDORE]  
** Me? I trusted him

 **[GINNY]  
** Me? I loved him

 **[MALFOY]  
** And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

 **[STUDENTS]  
** There's a million things he hasn't done  
But just you wait

 **[MALFOY]  
** What's your name, man?

 **[POTTER/STUDENTS]  
** Harry James Potter


End file.
